In the game of golf the putting green must be free as possible from surface irregularities which may be caused by balls striking the green during play. These irregularities are commonly known as divots. It is the obligation of the players to remove or mend these divots as they occur. This is frequently done by smoothing or lifting of the indented areas by means of a device which may be formed with two or more tines or prongs. Usually, this device is carried in a pocket of a golf bag or on the person of a player, and as is the case with loose devices may be lost or forgotten so as not to be available when required. The prongs of such loose devices are cumbersome and may also damage clothing.